Black Dragon
Black Dragon is a heavyweight robot built by Team Ua!rrior from Brazil, which competed in the fourth season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It is a two-wheeled, black and red, invertible, box-shaped robot armed with a spinning eggbeater weapon. Even though it is invertible, it can self-right by spinning its weapon up to full speed and gyro back over, much like Minotaur or other drum spinners. Its overall design gives it a similar appearance to Brutus, only with a different shaped spinning weapon. It also had a flamethrower that can be added for other matches, but it was so powerful when it arrived, it had to be toned down for safety and it wasn't used after its first fight. Black Dragon did well in its rookie season, reaching the Round of 16, before losing to the very experienced veteran Donald Hutson. Robot History Discovery Season 4 Up first for Black Dragon was veteran Michael Mauldin and his new robot, Texas Twister. Things were not off to a good start for Black Dragon as they were taking hits from Texas Twister without being able to retaliate much. Making matters worse, smoke began to pour out since the first hit as their weapon motor was damaged badly, leaving them with only their wedge to use against their opponent. Still, Black Dragon pressed on, taking hits with its wedge and pushing Texas Twister into the wall and into the screws. At one point, after Texas Twister tore the burning piece off of Black Dragon, its weapon motor burst into flames, disabling its weapon, which lead to a pushing match between the two. Black Dragon took full advantage, pushing Texas Twister around, even flipping it over a few times. Both robots nearly get hit by the pulverizer, and Texas Twister's right side gets disabled, before Black Dragon pushed it towards the screws before the time runs out. Despite Black Dragon's dominance in the latter half of the match, the judges award a split 2-1 decision to Texas Twister. Next for Black Dragon was against fellow newcomer, Bloodsport. Things were off to a good start for Black Dragon as they began throwing their opponent into the air and nearly upside down. Bloodsport stayed upright and worked to get its weapon going again. Black Dragon went on the attack again throwing Bloodsport into the air, this time breaking off Bloodsport's self-righting pole. Bloodsport still landed upright but now didn't have a working weapon so Bloodsport promptly tossed it onto its top. Black Dragon attacked it twice more as Bloodsport was being counted out and nearly got them out of the arena before taking the win by KO. Although it was 1-1, like most of the robots, Black Dragon took part in the Desperado Tournament to compete for the Giant Bolt trophy and a spot in the Top 16 bracket. As the No.3 seed, it was put up against Brian Nave and the No.6 seed, Captain Shrederator. To combat the full-body spinner, Black Dragon went with a feeder wedge to help the egg beater weapon cause damage. As the match began, both robots stayed away to allow their weapons to get up to full speed. Black Dragon received two minor shots from Captain Shrederator, but it didn't phase them much. On the third hit, it sent each of them flying in opposite directions, as well as giving Black Dragon a nasty gash on the left side of their wedge. Black Dragon also landed upside down, but used its weapon's gyroscopic forces to right itself. Both robots approached, but Captain Shrederator was having some drive issues so Black Dragon came in for another attack, sending Captain Shrederator into the arena barrier, breaking off a few teeth. By this point, Captain Shrederator was barely moving with its shell at top speed and Black Dragon delivered a final hit that stopped the deadly spinner completely. Captain Shrederator was counted out, giving Black Dragon the win by KO and having it advance to the semi-finals. Next for Black Dragon in the Desperado Tournament was No.2 seed and former 15th seed from 2018, WAR Hawk. In response, they went with a slightly different configuration with added wedgelets on top of the feeder wedge. Fortunately for Black Dragon, WAR Hawk wasn't working properly in the opening seconds, allowing them to move in and throw WAR Hawk onto the screws. With the main bot taken out, Black Dragon decided to bully WAR Stop, ripping the minibot's wedge clean off. WAR Hawk was unable to get down and was counted out, giving Black Dragon the win by a very quick KO. Black Dragon was now in the finals where it faced Brazilian rival, former runner-up, and No.1 seed, Minotaur. This time, Black Dragon removed the feeder wedge and went with wedgelets to go for the lower ground clearance. The match got underway with both robots throwing sparks as Minotaur ground away at Black Dragon's wedgelets. Both backed off and Black Dragon started to take some big hits, losing a wedgelet in the process. Black Dragon recovered and started to attack, pushing against Minotaur as they fought to get their weapon up to speed and/or right themselves. Black Dragon stayed on Minotaur, even after its weapon started to have issues. Eventually, Black Dragon got Minotaur up against the arena barrier and then on top of the screws, but Minotaur escaped both times. Time ran out with both robots still moving but the judges awarded Black Dragon a unanimous 3-0 decision, the Giant Bolt trophy and the first spot in the Top 16. As the 8th seed, Black Dragon's first opponent in the Top 16 was the first Desperado Tournament winner, former semifinalist, and 9th seed, Donald Hutson and Lock-Jaw. As the match began, Black Dragon took a series of hits that threw it into the air but Black Dragon came out relatively unscathed each time. Black Dragon then got a bit of a break as Lock-Jaw was briefly stuck in the slot for the killsaws and managed to get a hit on them before Lock-Jaw escaped. Black Dragon then continued to take hits until Lock-Jaw's weapon began smoking. Black Dragon then took advantage by throwing Lock-Jaw upside down but as the match came to a close, Black Dragon was still taking hits and ended up upside down. Time ran out and the judges awarded a 2-1 split decision for Lock-Jaw, eliminating Black Dragon from the tournament. Black Dragon wasn't done yet as they had an exhibition match against veteran Skorpios. Black Dragon was off to a very good start as they took advantage of Skorpios' tendency to tip backwards due to the weight of the weapon and threw them into the air. Skorpios recovered, so Black Dragon continued to control the fight with more tosses. Black Dragon then took minor damage from Skorpios before tossing them again. Black Dragon went straight at Skorpios' front, but neither robot had the edge. After the repeated attacks, Black Dragon managed to cause smoke to pour out from Skorpios, specifically around the point of the weapon arm. Still, both robots survived to a judges decision, which ruled a unanimous 3-0 decision for Black Dragon. Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Stronger than the iron throne with a flamethrower. Hotter than Jon Snow. What? He's a good looking guy. When you play the game of Battlebots, you win or you die. It's BLACK DRAGON!" "You're gonna want to call your momma after this blunt force trauma. Let's face facts, you're about to get destroyed by this Brazilians wax. BLACK DRAGON!" "This bot is like a creature from Harry Potter. It'll Slytherin to your personal space, and send you flying into the Gryffin-door. Expecto bot-tronum! It's BLACK DRAGON!" "From Brazil, its Spanish cousins are called negro dragones. In English that stands for watch your cahones. It shredded the Captain, now it's your neck it's snapping. It's the fire breathing, BLACK DRAGON!" "From Itajubá Brazil, in the semi-final, it plucked War Hawk's wings. Now it's a fight for the crown between two country kings. It's the fight of a lifetime, for all the braggin'. So get fired up for BLACK DRAGON!" Trivia * Both of Black Dragon's losses came from it fighting veterans who competed since Comedy Central, and both were the result of split decisions. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Brazilian Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with Eggbeaters Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with Flamethrowers